LOVE YOU
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: DRARRY couple/boyslove/kenal Harry dong? idola di Gryffindor Academy, nah pasti juga kenal Draco, idola juga di tempat yang sama. mereka musuhan tentu saja. namun, karena tantangan dari TNRW dan BZNL... ada rahasia besar yang terungkap antara 2 musuh bebuyutan itu... baca lengkapnya di sini. DLDR Ya


Harry Potter, seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan rambut acak – acakan dan berkacamata bundar. Lesung pipinya yang terlihat saat sedang tersenyum, memperindahh senyumannya. Semua orang menyukainya, walaupun ada saja yang menjahilinya. Well, bukan salah pemuda manis itu jika dia begitu disukai semua orang.

Draco Malfoy, pemuda aristokrat yang arogan. Iris matanya yang kelabu selalu saja memancarkan kedinginan tak tersentuh. Rambut pirang platinanya dibentuk lurus, membuatnya menjadi copy-an dari ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy. Sangat suka bercekcok ria dengan sosok rivalnya sejak masih kanak – kanak, Harry Potter. Yap, tak ada yang menyangka kalau sosok aristocrat ini sudah mengenal sang rival sejak mereka masih memakai popok.

Dan inilah kisah mereka, satu dari sekian bannyak kisah manis yang mereka jalani dalam kehidupan mereka sehari – hari.

 *****LOVE YOU*****

 **~A HARRY POTTER FANFICTION~**

 **DRARRY COUPLE**

 **FLUFF, ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, NON MAGIC**

 **DLDR PLEASE**

 **~~~ENJOY~~~**

BRUK!

Suara tabrakan yang cukup keras itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang masih berada di lorong kelas. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan menahan nafas mendapati siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan.

"damn Potty! Matamu kau letakkan dimana huh?" umpat pemuda pirang itu kesal.

Harry tak menjawab, melainkan mengemasi buku – buku yang dibawnaya dengan cepat. "sorry ferret" ucap Harry singkat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang melongo.

Draco berdecak kesal lalu membersihkaan debu – bedu dari celananya. Kemudian dia mendeathglare semua orang yang masih saja menatapnya. Semua orang langsung tersentak dan bersikap pura – pura tak melihat. Dia menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Jduagh!

Lagi – lagi kesialan menimpa pemuda itu. Dia mengusap keningnya yang terasa nyeri karena terkena lemparan buku yang cukup tebal. Dia menatap penuh amarah pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku pelemparan. "damn weasel! Apa masalahmu hah?" bentaknya marah.

"err… sorry fe… Malfoy. Aku tak melihat kau datang tadi. Dan aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melemparmu. Target ku adalah pemuda di belakangmu itu" tunjuk Ron Weasley sedikit khawatir.

Draco berbalik dan menatap pada Theodore Nott yang menyengir padanya. "Nott…" panggil Draco dengan nada paling berbahaya yang Ia punya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang siap meledak.

"minggir Ferret! Kau menghalangi jalan!" seruan kesal itu membuat Draco menghel nafas, meredakan emosinya dan berbalik.

"oh yeah Potty? Sejak kapan aku menghalangi jalan hm? Kau tak lihat jalanan masih selebar itu? Oh apakah kau merasa tak bisa lewat dengan tubuh kurus keringmu itu?" ejek Draco dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Harry menghel nafas, "aku sedang tak ingin mencari masalah Malfoy. Lebih baik kau segera duduk" ucap Harry dengan nada malas.

"yap kau benar. Bukan kau yang mencari masalah. Tapi masalah yang menemukanmu" komentar Draco pedas.

"tsk. Fuck off!" umpat Harry kesal.

Seringai menggoda terpampang di wajah tampan Draco. Dia menatap pada Harry dan mencondongkan tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari pemuda mungil itu. "sure. In your ass" balasnya.

Buagh!

Harry langsung menonjok Draco tepat di wajah tampannya. Untung saja Draco memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus, jadi pukulan Harry meleset dan mengenai pemuda berkulit gelap yang kebetulan berada di belakang Draco.

"fuck! Potter apa masalahmu?"

"oh! Sorry Blaise! Really sorry. Aku sama sekali tak sengaja!" ucap Harry penuh rasa bersalah. Dia berjongkok dan memegang pipi Blaise Zabini yang membiru karena ulahnya. Harry meringis saat meraba luka di sudut bibir Blaise. Dia juga turut mendesis saat Blaise mendesis kesakitan. "sorry. Are you okay or do you need go to UKS?"

"ouch. Sudahlah Harry. Aku tau kau tak sengaja. Tapi lebih baik kau tak menyentuhku lagi. Karena ada Lucifer yang tengah menatapmu tajam" goda Blaise sembari bangkit. "and I won't make my baby Neville get jealous" ucap Blaise dengan senyuman menggoda.

Harry memutar bola matanya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari aura gelap dari tubuh sang pemuda aristocrat itu. "apa liat – liat? Kau mau dapat bogem hah?" bentak Harry kesal lalu berjalan menghentakkan kakinya menuju bangku.

Draco menghel nafas, lalu mengikut langkah Harrymenuju bangkunya. Dan sedetik setelah Draco duduk, seorang guru berhidung bengkok dan berwajah dingin memasuki kelas dan memulai kelasnya dengan kalem seperti biasa.

0o0o0o0o0o

Harry Potter menyeringai di tempatnya, membuat 2 pemuda yang duduk di depannnya saling pandang bingun seklaigus penasaran. "ada apa dengan pahlawan kita sekarang hm?" Tanya Theodore Nott dengan nada penasaran.

Harry mendecih pelan lalu menatap Theo tajam, "shut your fucking mouth Nott" umpatnya sadis dan menatap kembali pada objek yang menjadi alasannya menyeringai.

Ron mendesah lelah, sangat tau kalau Harry sudah dalam kondisi 'evil' dia akan berbicara seenak hatinya. Tanpa peduli kalau ucapannya bisa membuat orang bunuh diri saat itu juga" "sudahlah Theo… kau bisa dibunuh Harry kalau ribut terus" ucap Ron menyabarkan kekasihnya itu. Theo menghembuskan nafas.

"Harry what's wrong?" Tanya Ron lembut.

Harry mendongak, "huh? It's nothing Ron. Why?"

"er… kau menyeringai seperti psikopat' jawab Ron jujur.

Harry menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menatap pada sosok yang sekarang tengah berupaya menjauhi para gadis brutal di sekitarnya. "look at there" gumam Harry pelan dan dapat didengar oleh 2 pasangan di depannya.

"Draco/Ferret?" seru Theo dan Ron kompak.

"yap. Lihat dia, seorang idola namun memilih untuk menjauhi semua itu. Seingatku… sebelum kita begitu dekat, ferret itu sangat suka nyari sensasi dan tebar pesona" jelas Harry dengan wajah bosan.

Ron dan Theo saling pandang lalu menyeringai, "oow, lihatlah siapa yang bicara ini…" seru mereka kompak.

Harry berdecak, "kalian berisik sekali" ucapnya lalu mulai membuka buku yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya.

Theo dan Ron terkekeh. Mereka menatap penuh arti pada Harry, "hey Harry…." Panggil Ron pelan.

"hm" sahut Harry tanpa mendongak.

"kalau kau punya rasa, akan lebih baik jika kau beritahukan. Jangan sampai nanti kau menyesal Karena hanya bisa memendamnya" ucap Ron dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

Harry mendongak, "kau ini bicara apa Ron?" sahutnya dengan sebelah alis yang naik. "berhenti bicara omong kosong begitu. Kau terdengar menggelikan" sambung Harry jujur.

Ron menghela nafasnya lelah, "sesekali kau harus berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri. Jadilah egois untuk kali ini Harry" ucapnya bijak.

Harry tersenyum tipis, "berhenti bicara omong kosong Ron. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Oh ya Theo…"

"huh?" seru Theo kaget karena di panggil tiba – tiba.

"apakah party itu akan tetap dilaksanakan? Setahuku… lusa adalah hari peringatan ulang tahun sekolah. Kau yakin untuk melaksanakannya lusa?" Tanya Harry mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Ron.

"tentu saja. Bukankah itu akan lebih baik? Kupastikan takkan ada yang menyesal datang"

"hm… begitu" gumam Harry. Dia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Ron menendang pelan lutut Theo. Theo meringis dan mendongak. Memberikan tatapan protes pada Ron sebelum kemudian dia meneguk salivanya berat. Ekspresi Ron sangat menakutkan. "apa?" bisiknya gugup.

"kau ta apa yang terjadi dengan Harry sebenarnya kan?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"jangan berpura – pura bodoh. Kau memang sudah bodoh. Berikan pendapatmu idiot"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask to Draco?" usul Theo masih dengan bisikan.

"dan membuatku menjadi samsak hidupnya? No, thank you. Kenapa bukan kau saja. Kau dan Blaise cukup dekat dengan Ferret itu bukan?"

"well, I'm not sure 'bout this Ron. Tidakkah… sebaiknya kita biarkan Harry mengatakan sebenarnya tanpa paksaan kita?"

Ron mendengus, "kau harus lumutan dulu kalau begitu. Kau tau sendiri kalau bocah ini takkan suka mengungkapkan masalahnya pada orang lain. Harry adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri" balas Ron dengan wajah kesal.

Theo menghela nafas lalu menatap Harry. Harry mendongak, merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam kekasih Ron tersebut. "apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"apa kau yakin tidak ada hal yang akan kau bicarakan dengan kami … Harry?"

"nope. Why?"

"aha… dunno. I just remember something 'bout yourself" Theo menjawab dengan nada main – main.

"don't be a jerk, Nott!"

"satu tantangan belum kau selesaikan Potter" ujar Blaise yang entah muncul darimana. Harry mendongak dan mendapati Neville Longbottom berdiri gugup di samping kekasihnya itu.

"dare?" ulang Harry bingung.

"don't you remember that?" Tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan nada menyebalkan.

"just tell"

"baiklah baiklah. Sepertinya teman kalian salah makan tadi pagi huh? Ron? Theo?" canda Blaise santai. Dia menarik Neville untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Mengabaikan tatapan bosan 3 pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"kau ingat dengan permainan kita tempo hari 'Rry? Truth or Dare? Remember?" Theo berkata setelah Blaise memberinya kode untuk bicara.

"oh. Lalu?" Tanya Harry santai, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"tantanganmu belum kau selesaikan Mr. Potter" ucap Blaise memutar bola matanya malas.

"so?"

"kiss Draco. That's our dare to you"

Harry terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia menatap Blaise tajam, "dan kau pikir aku akan melakukannya? Mencium ferret itu? No way!" tolak Harry keras.

"o o! jangan jadi pengecut Harry. Kau sudah menerimanya. Dan kau harus melakukannya!" ucap Blaise, jelas menghasut Harry agar mau melakukan taruhan itu.

Harry mendengus, lalu menatap pada sosok Draco yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Yah, siapa bilang dia tidak peka? Buktinya dia menyadari tatapan tajam yang di layangkan 'musuh'-nya itu sedari tadi. "hey Malfoy" panggil Harry.

Draco tersentak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa Potty?"

Harry tak menjawab, melainkan menarik dasi Draco dan mencium bibirnya dengan beringas. Sesaat Draco melongo, sebelum kemudian membalasnya dengan tak kalah beringas. Melupakan semua orang yang melongo menatap mereka. Draco menraik Harry ke pelukannya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Harry sementara Harry sendiri semakin menarik dasi Draco. Seakan mereka tak ingin dipisahkan satu sama lain.

Draco membelai bibir Harry dengan lidahnya, membuat pemuda mungil didepannya mendesah lirih dan kesempatan itu tak disia – siakan oleh Draco. Draco melesakkan bibirnya, menjelajahi rongga hangat milik Harry. Lidah mereka berdansa. Merasa kehabisan nafas, Harry melepaskan tangannya dari dasi Draco dan menepuk pelan dada Draco.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan garis saliva –yang entah punya siapa – terbentuk di dagu Harry. Dia meletakkan keningnya di kening Harry, "untuk apa itu tadi?" Tanya Draco cukup bingung. Namun, siapa bilang dia tak menikmatinya. Dicium oleh 'musuh besarmu' di tempat umum, adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa bukan?

Harry diam, mencoba menormalkan pernafasannya, lalu menatap mata kelabu Draco. "aku taruhan dengan pasangan BZNL dan TNRW, kami melakukan permainan truth or dare. Mereka memintaku untuk mencium musuh bebuyutanku dan karena kaulah 'musuh bebuyutanku' aku menciummu" jelas Harry lancar. Tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sementara 4 orang yang di sebut – sebut telah mengkerut ketakutan dan bersiap melarikan diri.

"jadi… kalau bukan aku musuh bebuyutanmu, apa kau akan tetap menciumnya?" Tanya Draco dengan nada yang menggoda.

"absolutely not! Are you think I am a bitch?" umpat Harry dengan wajah merengut sebal.

Draco terkekh, yap terkekeh. Mengacuhkan semua orang yang terpesona dengannya. Maksudnya, ayolah, emangnya siapa yang sudah melihat pangeran dingin itu terkekeh? Kalau tawa sinis sih jangan di Tanya. Semua orang juga tau itu. Tapi ini terkekeh. Sebuah tawa kecil yang tulus, tanpa maksud apapun selain karena geli. "yes. You are ma bitch" ujar Draco setelah tawanya reda.

Harry mempoutkan bibirnya, "aku tak mau lagi ikutan truth or dare" gumamnya pelan.

Draco menarik Harry ke pelukannya, sekali lagi mengabaikan eksistensi para manusia yang sedari tadi menonton mereka. "jadi sekarang, kau sudah siap mengumumkan hubungan kita pada semua orang?" Tanya Draco lebut. Dia memainkan rambut berantakan Harry.

Dapat di rasakannya Harry mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Membuat sebuah senyum lembut tercipta di wajah aristocrat Draco. "syukurlah. Dengan begini, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi akan ada orang yang mendekatimu, dan mencoba merebutmu dariku"

"kau berlebihan" ucap Harry dengan wajah bersemu, "tapi itu yang aku suka darimu" sambungnya lirih, berharap keka-salah! Suaminya itu tak mendengar apapun yang di katakannya. Tapi jangan sebut suaminya itu Malfoy, kalau tidak punya pendengaran yang tajam.

"hmh. Kalau kau suka… aku akan mengumumkan semuanya pada semua orang. Bagaimana?"

"up to you"

Draco menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berseru pada semua orang yang menonton. Oh, ternyata mereka susah sadar kalau bukan hanya mereka yang berada di lapangan itu. "AKU DAN HARRY ADALAH SUAMI ISTRI. MULAI SAAT INI, SIAPAPUN YANG MENCOBA MENYAKITI ISTRIKU, HARRY JAMES POTTER NEE MALFOY, AKAN BERMASALAH LANGSUNG DENGANKU. KALIAN PAHAM?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tak mempedulikan wajah syok nyaris jantungan semua orang, Draco membawa Harry pergi menjauh. Dengan tangan yang bergenggaman, mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang. Tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan waktu. "well, Harry ku rasa kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada 4 orang idiot itu" gumam Draco saat melihat Blaise, Neville, Theo dan Ron berjalan mendekati mereka.

"kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Aku capek" ucap Harry seenaknya dan menrebahkan dirinya di dada bidang Draco. Menjadikan dada bidang itu sebagai bantalnya. Sementara Draco menghela nafas pasrah. Yah, sudah saatnya menjelaskan sebuah rahasia besar pada 4 orang yang sebenarnya merupakan teman karab mereka. Hah… sepertinya akan membutuhkan wawktu yang sangat lama.

THE END!

Haaaaah setelah sekian lama ngga buat Drarry. Apa feelnya dapet? Ato malah hancur? Terserahlah, yang penting saya sudah menyelesaikan misi saya. Jadi how do you think 'bout this fict?

Sign,

SFN 'Shiora'


End file.
